Power and energy consumption has become a serious problem in recent years. It is critical to battery-supported electronic devices, affordable datacenters, and low carbon environments. Dynamic power management (DPM), one of the main approaches of power saving, aims at reducing the power consumption at the system level by selectively placing components into low-power states.    NPL 2:    A. Karlin, M. Manesse, L. McGeoch, and S. Owicki, “Competitive Randomized Algorithms for Nonuniform Problems,” Algorithmca, pp. 542-571, 1994.    NPL 3:    D. Ramanathan, R. Gupta, “System Level Online Power Management Algorithms,” Design, Automation and Test in Europe, pp. 606-611, 2000.    NPL 4:    C-H. Hwang and A. Wu, “A Predicative System Shutdown Method for Energy Saving of Event-Driven Computation,” International Conference on Computer Aided Design, pp. 28-32, 1997.    NPL 5:    M. Srivastava, A. Chandrakasan, R. Brodersen, “Predicative System Shutdown and Other Architectural Techniques for Energy Efficient Programmable Computation,” IEEE Transactions on VLSI Systems, vol. 4, no. 1, pp. 42-55, March 1996.    NPL 6:    L. Benini, G. Paleologo, A. Bogliolo, and G. De Micheli, “Policy Optimization for Dynamic Power Management,” IEEE Transactions on Computer-Aided Design, vol. 18, no. 6, pp. 813-833, June 1999.    NPL 7:    Q. Qiu and M. Pedram, “Dynamic Power Management Based on Continuous-Time Markov Decision Processes,” Design Automation Conference, pp. 555-561, 1999.    NPL 8:    T. Simunic, “Dynamic Management of Power Consumption,” Power Aware Computing edited by R. Graybill and R. Melhem, 2002.